


Cherry Lips

by brainoverdriving (orphan_account)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Everything is consensual, M/M, Public Sex, drunk underage sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 03:34:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13604679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/brainoverdriving
Summary: The night was warm, his eyes were blurry, hot lips were marking his body and his hands were touching the silkiest hair. He was too young, too reckless but so needy and so in need to be in love with his one night stand.





	Cherry Lips

Jongin was only seventeen when he felt the taste of high class wine and met people with eyes dark and lustful for their prey for the night. Coming from the small quiet city to the big capital was as if Jongin had moved into another country and living a new life. It was unfortunate how easy his life changed when he went to this art exhibition in his city, someone big had fell in love with someone from the smaller cities and now they wished to show their love while sharing their art with a bigger part of the population. How easy the mindset of someone could be changed once they fell in love.

Jongin went there because he was curious, he was always interested in art, literature, always drawing, always dancing and always hoping for something bigger but too scared to reach for it until one day the curiosity didn’t take the best out of him and someone who seemed with the idea of bringing a new pretty face in the capital didn’t notice him. Jongin wasn’t sure how it happened because at first it was the talking, then it was the giggling, a juice mixed with a little bit of vodka and lovely touches which Jongin craved but was scared to accept and somehow on his way back home Jongin had a mark at the back of his nape, new phone number in his contact list, a promise of something big and a contract in his hand. Once he was done with high school this year, he was going to leave. 

The next day Jongin spoke with his mother and she was happy for him, she had a dream once of being an actress but she fell in love and got a baby when she was barely eighteen, she never blamed Jongin for his existence but she made sure to remind him that he could have a bigger future than the one in the small city and when she signed the other contract which the stranger gave to Jongin last night, Jongin had signed his future. The future of something good and bright and Jongin wanted to see it sooner.

The stranger, whose name was Kim Minseok had reached Jongin’s mother, told her all the plans he had for her son and Jongin had never seen his mother happier than then. It was lovely and relieving because Jongin could go. He had a few more months left before the school year was over and he was going to get exchanged to another high school in the capital, since he was a trainee, he was going to live in the dorm provided by the company. Jongin was promised fame, they were going to decide if he was going to be an idol or an actor, maybe a model too but for now he needed training. Minseok pulled Jongin in his car, over his lap and gave him a deep kiss when Jongin proudly showed him that he could mask his accent without a problem. Jongin returned the kiss because he liked the taste of the stranger who was soon going to be his manager.

The first month was hell, far from home, changing his phone number, new faces to remember, new school to get used to, learning new things, accept everything as normal and most from all Minseok was lovely little thing but he wanted more and he was getting it from others, he was older than Jongin and Jongin knew he had never gotten the chance to win his manager’s love as he wished and from what another manager told him – better off alone and kinky than with someone who could belong to too many. Jongin was going to belong to a lot of people. 

In the first month they weren’t sure where Jongin was supposed to be brought, the idol life was nice, he could dance, a little bit working on his voice and his breathing while dancing and he was going to own the stage. However, Jongin had the puppy eyes and the pouty lips which would work wonderfully on the big screen and a lot were willing to risk it with him. So instead of training his dancing and singing, a few weeks later Jongin was repeating words and working on his voice which was still cracking because he was going to be an actor and Jongin couldn’t say no. His mother could see him and be proud of him after all it was her dream too.

However, getting a role while you’re still new, nonexistent and with less natural talent as many others had your age, Jongin had to earn his role. So Minseok was using his own charms to bring Jongin everywhere where the big fishes and the big money with the big roles were. So many people approached Jongin and the first few times Jongin tried to run away, he wasn’t used to the eyes, the looks, the touches, the warm whispers against his ears and he was scared. But after a talk with Minseok, the guy explained that some things were working like this, not all, of course if Jongin said no, it would be a no and he could move on to someone else who didn’t want to fuck a kid. But playing around would be good, the more confidence there was in Jongin’s whole being, the more people would notice him. 

Then Jongin learned how to flirt back. It was an act improving his own actor skills, some men and women were so disgusting but Jongin found out that a little of shameless leaning on their bodies, hands running over their backs and leaning down to whisper with a faked deep voice would bring miracles in Jongin’s life. He was still a kid but he had noticed how many were already interested in him, there were suggestions which Minseok and another people would consider where to make Jongin’s debut. And Jongin was happy, he was working for this, he needed it and one day he was sure his name was going to be known.

In this party where Jongin was hidden in the corner because he wasn’t sure it was his place. So many big actors and actresses were there, so many directors and their script writers were there, it was too big of a party for someone like Jongin to be in between them trying to win his own role. However, his eyes fell on someone who didn’t seem much older than him, tall, slim, broad shouldered but looking a little bit too skinny. He was drinking wine too, which meant that he was older than Jongin, since no matter how much Jongin was into pushing people and flirting, he was still drinking juice with something which Minseok would put in without anyone else but Jongin to notice.

The guy was something indeed and his eyes were roaming around the room as if he was searching for someone but also seemed so bored that he wished to get away. He had a pretty face and red lips as if cherries were smashed on them and Jongin wondered what it would feel like to kiss those lips but he shook his head. He had never gone so far, kissing someone from a party. It was one thing for the flirting but he had never had sex with any of the people who fancied him.

Jongin stayed in the shadows, his eyes still on the stranger. He had beautiful hands and beautiful eyes, Jongin noticed. He was pouting when he was speaking and he let people touch him, he let them whisper something into his ear and Jongin could swear the guy had a deep voice when he was speaking and his giggles were the cutest thing Jongin had ever heard. If he could be with someone tonight – Minseok had told him that he would be alone in his dorm for the night - Jongin would wish to bring this stranger with him. There was something else, Jongin knew that he might never approach this man and the funny thing was that Jongin had to go for the bigger names, the faces everyone knew, to smile brightly at them and to 0sell his face to them for something, but tonight he couldn’t bring himself to do so.

The shadows and the orange juice were his friends, while the stranger moved around and greeted people. Jongin stayed there, wondering how he should approach him, biting his lower lip and putting his thumb on it, Jongin was a nervous mess. Then a miracle happened and Jongin’s breath hitched because the guy turned his way and winked at Jongin. At first he thought it was a mistake, someone else must have been close to Jongin for the guy to do so, but he looked around and he noticed that he was alone in the corner. Jongin’s heart started beating faster than ever and Jongin choked while trying to take a sip from his juice when he noticed the stranger approaching him.

“Hey.” The man said and Jongin cleared his throat, trying to make less of a fool of himself and be more like the future actor he was taught to be.

“Good evening.” Jongin noticed the time then, he was supposed to leave soon, too young to be out there and Minseok was nowhere to be seen yet.

“So formal, while your eyes were on me, I’m flattered.” Jongin was right. The guy had a deep voice, sounding a little bit whiny which made him seem cuter although there was nothing cute in the way he was looking at Jongin. “Oh Sehun, by the way, what is your name?” Sehun waited for Jongin to shake his hand and Jongin wiped his palm over his pants before doing so.

“Kim Jongin, nice to meet you,” Jongin smiled at Sehun and he noticed how Sehun’s hold on his palm lasted for longer than it was needed. Jongin didn’t try to pull away, he leaned closer instead and Sehun smiled wider at him, it was nice how close they were to one another right now. Jongin had Sehun’s full attention, his eyes were on Jongin and even when he sipped from his wine, the eye contact didn’t break. Jongin wanted this man and he felt so strange because he had never felt this way until now. So needy, so desperate and so horny for someone, Jongin almost felt as if he couldn’t help but shiver with anticipation of what was going to follow.

“Why are you staying here?” Sehun asked and moved closer to Jongin so that their shoulders were glued together, Jongin leaned on Sehun and took another sip of his juice. “With your face you can own everyone in this room.” Jongin couldn’t help but giggle.

“I don’t want to be out there tonight, there are too many people.” A lie, but Sehun didn’t know better so Jongin didn’t try to explain why he said so, instead he turned to look at Sehun in the way he was told he looked good, cute but seductive enough for his age. Sehun looked at him with slightly hooded eyes and Jongin hoped that this would earn him a kiss but instead Sehun turned the other way.

“If the night is boring, would you like to have some fun with me?” Sehun’s free hand moved towards him and Jongin felt the warm palm on his lower back and he was pulled closer, another giggle left his mouth and he leaned on Sehun fully to hide his face in Sehun’s shoulder. He was ticklish and the way Sehun’s fingers brushed his sides, Jongin couldn’t help but let his voice out.

“What do you have in mind?” Jongin whispered against Sehun’s suit, he didn’t want to turn around because he was sure that some people would have been curious by now and probably have looked their way. 

“I wonder…” Sehun replied with a teasing clear in his voice and his hand moved from Jongin’s side, to his hip and then grabbed Jongin’s butt with a firm squeeze and Jongin jumped, muffling his surprised gasp into Sehun’s shoulder once again. “I know a place and I’ll bring wine so we can enjoy ourselves fully. Do you like the sound of it?”

“Yeah, yeah, I do.” Jongin said and he wondered if he didn’t get drunk from his juice alone because his voice sounded so breathless and he felt already high. Sehun leaned a little bit towards Jongin and kissed his temple before he turned around and walked away, Jongin was fast behind him.

Jongin didn’t bother to check if Minseok was back so that he could tell him that he was leaving, instead his eyes were only on Sehun’s shoulder. He liked how sweet Sehun smelled and he liked how easy it was to follow him. How easy to it was to say yes to whatever Sehun suggested. When they were close to the door, Sehun told Jongin to wait for a while and Jongin used this time to find his jacket and put it on. Sehun came back with an unopened bottle of wine in his hands and a wicked smile on his face.

“Come on, let’s go to the park, we can have fun there before we move somewhere else.” Sehun took Jongin’s hand in his and moved towards the said park.

Jongin wished to say no to this because he had to be away from the trouble and being with someone in the middle of a park, drinking, wasn’t the best choice he could make but Jongin felt so excited to go against the laws that he was more than eager to see where the park was. 

Apparently the place was a few streets away from where the party was and Sehun made sure they’d be closer to the hidden part of the park where Jongin doubted someone who could recognize an unknown face as him. So there wasn't a chance for a scandal to come out of his night adventures. Sehun pulled them to one of the benches which were closer to the brushes and pulled Jongin on his lap while he was sitting down.

Jongin couldn’t wait anymore and he didn’t need the alcohol to lean down and kiss Sehun, so he leaned down tried to get the kiss he deserved. When Sehun noticed what was running into Jongin’s head, he didn’t pull away, instead grabbed the back of Jongin’s head and pulled him down. They giggled into the kiss when their noses hit each other and soon after their teeth knocked and their kiss was clumsy until they didn’t get used to it. Their kissing still was clumsy – too many teeth and too much saliva, too much tongue and their giggles were coming in between the kisses.

Once they pulled away – Jongin was already feeling high – and he sat next to Sehun, but he let his legs to stay on Sehun's lap that earned him a playful slap on his thigh and then Sehun used his legs as a table to get the bottle on and took out an opener from his jacket. Jongin wasn’t sure if he should ask why Sehun had an opener in his jacket and how come he was so good at opening a bottle of wine. Neither did he ask why Sehun drank the wine as if it was water but he liked how good Sehun’s side profile looked and how good he looked in general. When Sehun gave him the bottle, Jongin took a few big gulps and hoped that he wouldn’t get drunk before the fun. 

“Take your pants off.” Jongin heard Sehun saying it when he took the bottle away from him and patted his knee. “Only if you want to.” He added then and Jongin giggled, he wouldn’t miss this.

“What do you plan to do?” Jongin asked, although he already had an idea and he wasn’t going to miss it, so he did as he was told. 

Of course, Jongin felt a little bit nervous and a lot of worried because they were outside even if they were hidden and even if it was dark, it wasn’t so hard to see, but he took his pants off and put them on the bench next to Sehun. Sehun’s eyes were on Jongin’s legs and he giggled, his shirt was long enough to hide him quiet a lot and Sehun took another sip from the wine and Jongin tried to be bold and took the bottle away from Sehun’s hands.

“You’re kinkier than the old men I’ve met.” Jongin giggled before he took another gulp from the wine and he moaned at the taste it was so sweet even though it was a little bit tartly on the tip of his tongue.

“And I bet that none of them would make you feel as good as I can, as kinky and creepy as it sounds, but listen, I haven’t wanted anyone since forever and although I want to take it slow – I really want you on my lap with the wine and all the good things.” Sehun winked at Jongin and patted his thighs.

Jongin moved to straddle Sehun and he moaned when he felt the zip of Sehun’s pants to brush against his skin. Sehun was so hard against him. Jongin put his arms around Sehun’s neck, still holding the wine, and leaned down to kiss Sehun while slowly moving his hips, he wanted to make Sehun harder and he hummed when he felt Sehun’s hands on his cheeks, squeezing them and opening them. They weren’t shy, they were far from it. Sehun took out a pack of lube out of his pants’ pocket and Jongin giggled against Sehun’s mouth because Sehun cursed when the pack almost slipped from his fingers.

“You’re so clumsy.” Jongin said and leaned to bite Sehun’s ear and moved his hips up so that Sehun could open his pants and let himself free because if they were doing this, they were doing it all the way.

“Shut up, give me the wine.” Sehun hissed and kissed Jongin’s neck when the latter gave him the bottle and took a sip before throwing the bottle on the ground. Jongin winced, he liked the wine and he could feel how it was getting wasted on the ground. He felt slightly frustrated at Sehun then. He wanted to drink more of this wine.

“We could drink this.” He whined, he was rarely drinking, never a wine, but he liked it and if he was honest he’d prefer for them to stop so that he could drink from the wine instead, but soon his thoughts were gone when he felt a wet, slightly cold finger moving over his rim and Sehun’s nails were slightly scratching the sensitive skin there. 

“We will some other time, now enjoy, come on, Jongin, hips up.” Sehun whispered against Jongin’s ear and he moved his hips up some more, leaning more on Sehun and spreading this legs a little bit too so that the guy could reach easier and do wonders with his fingers. Jongin giggled once again when he felt the first finger inside him, he was drunk and he barely realized the slight stretch of the second finger.

And while they were like this, Sehun’s free hand moved under Jongin’s shirt and his fingers were scratching slightly Jongin’s skin while Sehun was trying to grab whatever he could, then he moved his hand back on Jongin’s hips and squeezed, making Jongin arch his back more, then he felt Sehun’s lips on his neck. Sehun was sucking, biting, licking the skin as if Jongin was the tastiest thing Sehun had ever tasted. And Jongin was gone because of the pleasure then, finally understanding what it meant to be so intimate with someone. Forutnately for them, the night was warm, his eyes were blurry, Sehun’s hot lips were marking his skin and his hands were touching the silkiest hair, while Sehun’s fingers were moving inside him with slow but stable pace. And Jongin was too young, too reckless to do this but he was so needy and so in need to be in love with his one night stand.

Sehun was making his blood boil and his skin to shiver from the pleasure, Sehun was on the tip of his tongue and the salty taste of Sehun’s skin was mixing with the taste of the wine inside his mouth so deliciously that Jongin wished to be able to earn more. When Sehun took two condoms, one he put on Jongin and the other on himself, Sehun tapped Jongin’s chin so that they could look at each other. Jongin put his hands on Sehun’s shoulders to make sure he wouldn’t lose his balance when Sehun’s hands were on his hips to push him down – they kept on looking each other. Even when Sehun was deep inside Jongin, the latter was having his mouth slightly opened to let out a breathless moan, and with the slow pace they created, their eyes were still looking at the other. Then Jongin decided that maybe he’d never see Sehun again but for the night, he would love him.

Sehun was beautiful, Jongin would have so many bruises tomorrow but he was so happy now. Sehun’s eyes were shining, his lips were wet and even redder, his cheeks had a lovely pink on, Sehun’s hold on Jongin’s hips was painful, but Jongin kept on moaning, asking for more, giving more, and when he couldn’t keep the pace and he let Sehun do whatever he wanted with him, Jongin leaned down and claimed Sehun’s lips. He hoped that Sehun would remember him. However, his mind got even more messed up when Sehun’s tip started to touch something so deep and lovely inside of him that all Jongin could see were stars and he couldn’t help but push his nails in Sehun’s skin and ask for more and for something harder until he bit Sehun’s shoulder and reached his end, a few thrusts more, some cursing and a suck on his neck Sehun came too and both were panting against each other.

Once, Jongin realized, wasn’t enough. So he asked for more and Sehun was willing to give as much as he wished, however, not on the bench. So they made themselves look presentable, took the bottle of wine and threw it away with the condoms. Jongin took Sehun’s hand in his and walked towards his dorm. He knew the security at the front wouldn’t make a problem if Jongin brought someone with him – he had given the man enough amount of pizza to make him shut up.

They walked inside small dorm room which Jongin was thankfully sharing with no one tonight and he was going to ask Sehun if he wished to take shower or something but Sehun clearly had another thing in his mind because he walked towards one of the beds and Jongin motioned his. Apparently it was the right move because Sehun winked at him and without saying anything he started to take off his clothes and Jongin just stayed there and stared because as much as he wished to sit down and talk with Sehun – because this gone for the guy at that moment, so drunk into his wine, his desire and his unreal love – Sehun had long legs and long torso and muscular hips and back and Jongin just couldn’t take his eyes off him. Sehun was the most gorgeous man Jongin had seen back then.

What was more surprising than how beautiful Sehun was – was the fact that he simply moved over the bed, on his four and then put his chest on the bed and spread his legs enough so that Jongin could see the black thing inside Sehun and holy shit Jongin had never gotten harder than then. Sehun probably noticed his reaction because he chuckled and shook his hips a little bit.

“An old man told me to put the butt plug and get ready for him, but I guess I got ready for you.” Sehun wiggled his ass a little bit more and Jongin cursed under his breath, this was too unhealthy for his teenage age but at the same time it was so hot.

Without a second thought Jongin took off his clothes and quietly asked Sehun if he needed more lube but the reply he got was a hiss for him to get inside and Jongin did as he was told. Suddenly he was very good at following orders. After he put a condom on and took the butt plug painfully slow from Sehun, when he slowly got inside Sehun and felt how warm and tight he was around him, Jongin couldn’t help but let his brain to shut up. He had experience with guys, some in his high school and the few times when Minseok let him play around and with the roommate he had now but it was never like now. Jongin had never felt the need to suddenly stop thinking and just act. He wanted to be nice and gentle and lovely, but here with Sehun when he could still feel him inside and still feel the aching bruises which were all over his hips and his neck, Jongin couldn’t help but push Sehun on the bed more and thrust with as much power as he could.

Sehun’s voice was lovely, just like his tries to move in tries to meet Jongin’s thrusts. Sehun liked it when he was pushed and he liked it when Jongin scratch his back, but he especially liked it when Jongin pulled him up and tightened his hold around Sehun’s throat, Sehun literally meowed then and Jongin groaned because Sehun tightened around him. 

“You’re so hot.” Jongin whispered and moved Sehun’s head so that he could kiss him and Sehun was more than willing to kiss back. “Can you be mine?” Jongin asked because he meant it and because he wanted more, especially when Sehun pulled away from the kiss and arched his back and Jongin could swear Sehun was sucking him in and Jongin felt in the clouds. The pleasure was making him blind.

“You can’t give me anything, Jongin.” Sehun replied then and Jongin let himself be pushed on the bed and Sehun moved on top of him, slowly falling down on him. 

“What do you need?” Jongin asked breathlessly when he was deep inside and Sehun stayed there not even trying to move but kept Jongin inside him, warm and wet and so slippery because the lube inside him was this much.

“Fame, money, name in the industry and you don’t have yours either, so you can’t give me anything, except this night.” Sehun leaned down then, kissing Jongin slowly and deeply as if it was their last when he started to move his hips, jerking himself off and tightening around Jongin so that both of them could finish fast enough.

Jongin couldn’t say anything then except moaning Sehun’s name and finish inside the condom, Sehun arching above him and moaning back before falling over Jongin and cuddled him, while having him still inside. Jongin’s mind was still blurry from the sex and the wine and he was tired so he couldn't help but fall asleep. He felt warm and happy in his dreams. He felt cherries against his lips and the taste of the summer.

When he woke up, he was alone but the bruises were still there and the feeling of Sehun was still around him. When Minseok asked him with whom he was with, Jongin shook his head and never replied. However, he had never forgotten that night, the feeling of Sehun, Sehun and how tasty that wine was.

Six years later, he was on his coach in his penthouse with his dog, waiting for his lover to come back with the dinner when he turned on the TV and he saw Sehun once again, for the past five years Sehun was everywhere, but this time Jongin realized that maybe he wasn’t the only one who remembered that night.

“With whom would you like to work with, Sehun, in your acting debut next year?” Sehun was asked by a lovely small woman with a beautiful smile.

“I’d be especially happy to work with Kim Jongin and Kim Seokjin, both are very good actors and I admire their skills, I’ll be especially happy if I can work with one of them, since my first role is too big for a debut one. I’d be happy to have someone by my side with whom I can be close to and comfortable with.” Sehun replied with a bright smile and winked at the camera when it was on his face, he was still a flirt.

“Then if you have to choose between both of them, who would it be?”

“Definitely Kim Jongin, he’s two years younger than me but his experience is one of a kind, not to mention that I had seen the way his expression changes in no matter what situation he is, I’d be willing to follow every advice he can give me. Director, please give me a job with Kim Jongin, two hot guys in one movie, who wouldn’t like that?” Sehun motioned with his hands and then bowed down as if he was begging, everyone laughed then.

Jongin just looked at Sehun and maybe he realized what Sehun meant back then, maybe he was right, because if Sehun stayed with him, there wouldn’t be Oh Sehun and Kim Jongin. There would be only one of them. But Sehun’s lips still were red as cherries and Jongin still wanted to taste them.


End file.
